Liftmin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Punpun. Personal Appearance Liftmin almost ressembles a forklift. He's orange with blue features, a green nose and green markings. Liftmin has 2 wheels for his feet and 2 forklift prongs for his hands. Liftmin is one of the bulkiest Promins. The other two being Tafumin and Gymmin. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Liftmin As a Bugmin, his forehead is in a different shape, showing that he looks angry. Personality Liftmin is a brave Promin with a lot of strengh. He can pick up any object that is too heavy for anyone else to pick up. When Liftmin makes a noise, he says 'RifuRifu~~' or 'Rifu~~' with an accent of a handsome young man. Relationships * Yuto (current owner) * Dorirumin, Kagimin, Zuzumin, Jaguchimin, Freezemin, Eishamin, Chakkamin, Gakkimin, Micmin, Sharimin, Burgemin and Jishomin (captives when Liftmin was a Bugmin) * Sukemin (the Promin Liftmin got kidnapped along with) * Hasamin (girlfriend (according to some Kamiwaza Wanda fans on Twitter)) * Denkyumin (the troubled one, now friends and the Promin Liftmin teamed up with when confronting Bug-Heartmin) Abilities Liftmin's Kamiwaza ability is to lift up heavy objects. As a Bugmin, he can make a forklift run away and sometimes uses it to kidnap other Promins. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Liftmin first appeared as a Bugmin in episode 9 when the Bug Bites demanded him to use a forklift to kidnap the Promins that Yuto has so far except for Turbomin, Gauzemin, Tonkmin, Railmin and Hasamin. Bug-Liftmin later appeared in episode 10 when Yuto captures and debugs him as well as recapturing and debugging the other rebugged Bugmins. Liftmin was first summoned in episode 12 in order to pick up the heavy log with help from the other Promins. Liftmin appeared in episode 17 when he, Hasamin, Kagimin and Zuzumin build a sandcastle together while Yuto deals with Bug-Magnemin. In episode 19, along with Turbomin, Denkyumin, Zuzumin and Micmin, Liftmin was summoned by Yuto in order to help the Kirakira TV crew film a special television broadcast hosted by Nicole. Liftmin also gave the Kirakira TV director a cup of tea. In episode 31, Liftmin was summoned by Yuto just to help Keshigomin who was exhausted. In episode 32, Liftmin was summoned, along with Denkyumin and the symphetic Promin Zuppumin, by Yuto in order to confront Bug-Heartmin and rescue Wanda and Momotaru. In episode 37, Liftmin was summoned in order to help Yuto deal with Bug-Smallmin. Liftmin was one of the Promins Terara got caught by in episode 38. In episode 40, Liftmin was summoned along with Tonkmin by Yuto to help him deal with Bug-Tengumin. However, after he lifts up a heavy stack of cars as he shows how strong he is, Liftmin was effected by Bug-Tengumin's Bugwaza ability causing His nose to become long. Along with Sukemin, Liftmin was kidnapped by Bug-Katasumin and Bug-Kyatchimin in episode 43. He was rebugged and was forced to stop Chakkamin, Stopmin, Hanshamin, Cafemin, Yajiromin and Dorirumin by kidnapping them with a forklift. Bug-Liftmin was recaptured and debugged along with the rest of the remaining Bugmins in episode 45. Liftmin made a cameo appearance in episode 47 when he was carrying a stack of pipes for Wanda's spaceship. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Liftmin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 03 when he kidnapped all of the Promins Yuto has so far, except Turbomin, for the Bug Bites to rebug. Bug-Liftmin was captured and debugged by Yuto who also recaptured and debugged the rebugged Bugmins in chapter 04. As his Promin self, Liftmin teamed up with the other Promins Yuto has so far in order to get rid of the Bug Bites. Along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far in chapter 12, Liftmin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * Liftmin is the strongest of all the Promins in Kamiwaza Wanda. * Liftmin is one of the Promins who first appeared as a Bugmin in one episode and was then captured and debugged by Yuto in another episode. He is also the first Promin to do so. The other two being Fatmin and Katasumin. Resemblances * Liftmin ressembles a forklift. Notes * According to some Kamiwaza Wanda fans on twitter, Liftmin is in love with Hasamin, another Promin belonging to the Punpun attribute. * Liftmin's name comes from the word 'lift' as like picking up an object with a forklift. Gallery Screenshot Showing Liftmin When Summoned.jpg Screenshot Showing Liftmin Showing His Strength.jpg Screenshot Showing Liftmin Struggling (Close-Up).jpg Liftmin Being Caught Up With Bug-Tengumin's Trick.jpg 'Kamiwaza Wanda' Eyecatch Featuring Liftmin.jpg Liftmin Falling.jpg Liftmin Capture(1).PNG Liftmin Capture(2).PNG Liftmin Capture(3).PNG Suke, Hansha, Lift, Rappu.PNG Drillmin with Liftmin.PNG Screencap Of Liftmin, Brushmin And Senpuumin.jpg Screenshot Showing Liftmin Being Puzzled (Close Up).jpg Suke, Lift and Wrap to Charge!.PNG Suke and Lift Down.PNG Liftmin throw.PNG Split-Screenshot Of Turbomin, Micmin, Denkyumin And Liftmin.jpg Screenshot Showing Liftmin Pushing Some Beach-Sand.jpg Turbomin, Liftmin and Coromin.PNG Liftmin holding Kamiwaza shot with turn it back.PNG Yui with Promin with confidence while she cuddling Zuzumin.PNG Turbomin_and_Liftmin_having_fun.PNG Promins ferocious looking(3).PNG Turbomin, Liftmin, Coromin And Railmin Accepting Yuto's Request.jpg Liftmin Helping Out.jpg Liftmin Standing By Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot.jpg Screencap Of Liftmin About The Open The Hatch.jpg Liftmin Giving Yuto Some Of The Rubbings.jpg Liftmin Picking Up 2 Bags.jpg Liftmin Giving Someone A Cup Of Tea.jpg Liftmin Being Proud.jpg Links * Liftmin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Punpun Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series